A Pokemon Adventure
by Retired author 2618
Summary: The adventure follows a young man named Daniel and with his starter pokemon Fennekin. As the fennkin begins to evolve they grow closer, maybe a little bit... too close? Rated M for pokephilia, Male human X Female Braixen/Delphox. Lemons ahead, of course
1. Prologue

**This is my first story ever. I was inspired by some stories that I read before and considered making one my self. So if my story is seen after a couple of chapters I'll be asking for some reviews and asking for some constructive criticism so I can work on things that I could've, hey its my first story after all. Also I almost forgot that I don't know everything about pokemon so some things might sound weird and not right, but hey its the internat and fanfiction i just wanted to get it out.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

 **Key**

 **"Hi"Speech**

 _ **(Hi)= thought**_

 **[Hi]=what the pokemon says without people knowing**

 **So without Further ado onto the story. This is the prolgue.**

In Kalos at Lumoise City, resides Daniel a promising trainer. Born from 2 trainers he will foloow the path of his parents and become the best like no one ever was. On his 13th birthday he will be going to Professor Sycamore to get his starter pokemon, pokeballs, and pokedex. He has been thinking the day he will chose his starter pokemon. He either has to choose Chespin, Fennekin, or Froakie. He's thinking of getting a Fennekin because he likes fire types. On the day of his birthday when he woke up, his parents were already awake and they have everything setup, even his parents pokemon joined in party.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" his parents said in unison. My dad's Charizard roaring and breathing little embers, and my mom's Arcanine growling. There's a birthday cake ready with candles.

( _Whoa they really planned this well_.) I thought."Thank you Mom and Dad!" I said giving them a bear hug. My dad gave me a pat on the back and said,

"Daniel you're finally a grown man now and we will bring you to Professor Sycamore to getyou your starter pokemon." My mom crying both tears of joy and sadness, being happy that I'm all grown up and sad that I will leave for his long journey to become the best trainer.

"Ohh my baby boy!" his mom said while giving him a tight hug," Your all grown up, but please dont leave we don't want you to go." His dad cleared his throat signifying that he didn't agree with his wife's idea of keeping him.

"Ok **_I_** dont want you leave because you will get hurt." She said emphasizing on I.

"Mom I'm 13 and I can't stay here forever, I've been planning this from the start, i even built up my physique to endure travelling and the obstacles." I said while comforting my mom.

"I don't wanna lose you!" she said hugging me tighter.

"Honey we have let him go he's already a grown man, besides i already prepared his travel pack." My dad said comforting my mom. "Come on Diana, I helped him with his physique, I even gave him some info about some pokemon. He's prepared." He said. My mom looked down and sighed in defeat.

"Just make sure you will be alright." she said wiping away her tears. Giving me another hug.

"I'll be okay mom, I'm already grown up and prepared." I said

I'm an only child and my parents will be proud of me to become the best trainer and they initially planned me to become a pokemon trainer at the age of 11 and then they heard a couple of horror stories with some trainers. Like one gruesome story where a young man between 17-19 years old, was mauled to death by some unspecified wild pokemon, and was horribly mutilated, it would be better not explain details at that point. My parents were extremely worried especially my mom, my dad was worried but he's determined to pass on the family tradition of being a trainer. At the age of 11 I began working out to build up some muscle, and me and him also went on long marathon-like runs and doing some sprints just to get me prepared. It was harsh but he was doing it for me. I became very lean and had a very good physique for 13 year old. He taught me common moves of pokemon types and i even sparred him using one of his pokemon against his. All that preparation was worth it and i was determined to not put this training to waste and become the best pokemon trainer.

"Ok lets eat some cake" my dad said.

"Oh wait, we forgot about the candles" he said in realization.

"Charizard, light up the candles" he said, with a nod he did a small flamthrower and lit up the candles.

"Happy birthday son" my parents said. I blew the candles, then we ate the cake. My dad prepared my travel pack with potions, rations, water, berries, clothes and a collapsable tent.

"Ok we got everything" I confirmed,

" I just need money just for convenience,". Then they gave my 50000 pokedollars. "Thanks guys. Thats a lot too." They flashed a quick smile.

We promptly left the house and went towards professor Sycamore. We passed by many buildings like shops and cafes. we made a right turn and we are at the outer part of the city. We went to the professor's lab which is south from the city gym, which is in the center of the city. I went in and saw a big white room with a screen comupters and some machinery.

"Ahh hello there Daniel, I was expecting you, I'm Professor Sycamore please to meet you". He took his hand out, I gave a firm hand shake.

"How did you know that i will be coming at this point and time?" I questioned the professor.

"Oh your parents called ahead and telling me its your birthday, and to that i say happy birthday." He said with a smile.

"Thanks, I just turned 13 and I'm ready to begin my journey." I confidently said.

"Alrighty then, lets get into the basics. " He went to a cabinet and took out a small red device.

"This is your pokedex, it has all info of the pokemon around Kalos. You just point the pokedex to a pokemon and it will state thier information, like pokemon name, number, basic info, moves, types, gender and some other stuff."He said all in one go apparently out of breathe. He gave me the pokedex and I quickly put it away in my pocket.

He then promptly gave me a belt and 5 minature pokeballs.

"Ok this is your belt and your pokeballs will automatically cling to it." He said promptly giving it to me

I wasted no time and put it on."Tight fit" I said

"Now here are your pokeballs, just press the middle button to enlarge it and vice versa when you need to put it away." He then gave it to me.

"Now for the fun part i want to see my starter pokemon" I said excitedly.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm Daniel." He went to a machine that have 3 pokeballs each one containing a starter of Kalos.

"Now in this pokeball we have-" I immediately cut him saying, " Chespin, Fennekin, and Froakie." Professor Sycamore looked surprised that I knew them all," Wow you must be really prepared for this journey huh" he said with a sly smile."Sure am" I responded. He activated the pokeballs and the 3 starters came out, a Chespin, a Fennekin, and a Froakie.

"Feel free to use your pokedex on them," He said."Take your time."

I took my pokedex out of my pocket and first pointed it too Chespin."Ok first off Chespin, looks tough." As I said it made a touch looking stance,"Chespin" it said. I pressed it and it expanded showing an image of a Chespin and said the info in a robotic voice.

"Chespin

Pokemon number: #650

Type: Grass

Gender: Female

Info: Chespin, the Spiny Nut Pokémon. Chespin can flex the soft spikes on its head, making them extremely stiff and razor sharp that it can cut through stone with ease.

Moves: Growl, Tackle, Vine whip, and Roll out."

"Oh my Arceus, this pokedex is extremely informative," I said in a very surprised voice,"Well thats what its made for isn't it?" said the Professor.

"Now Fennekin, looks cute."As i said it it blushed a little and wagging its tail a little bit,"Fenn" it yelped. I pointed it to the little fox pokemon and pressed the button.

"Fennekin

Pokemon Number:#653

Type: Fire

Gender: Female

Info: Fennekin, the fox pokemon. It can breath hot air that can reach 400 degrees. It feeds on twigs to fuel its heat.

Moves: Scratch, Tailwhil, Ember and Fire spin."

"Whoa now thats what I call a fire pokemon" I said. Onward to Froakie "Last but not Least Froakie, looks prepared." As I said so it gave a nod and croaked. I did the same thing as I did with the other 2 and let the pokdex do its thing.

"Froakie

Pokemon Number:#656

Type: Water

Gender: Male

Info: Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokémon. From its chest and back, Froakie creates bubbles called Frubbles, which act as a cushion and soften the blow of an opponent's attack.

Moves: Pound, Growl, Bubble, Quick attack."

"Cool now I have to pick,hmm" I said putting my hand on my chin thinking about it.

( _Well lets see Chespin looks tough and has some neat info being a more or less defensive one. Fennekin its a cute little one and has some good offensive capabilites. Froakie is well balanced and has some good offensive and defensive moves._ ) I put my thought into this and I do like fire types, I'm also more on the offensive side, and I gave one more look at them. Chespin still in her touch stance, Fennekin sitting down smiling seemingly waiting for me to choose, and Froakie sitting down looking around the room.

"Well Daniel?" He said bringing me out of my trance,"Have you thought about your choice?"I finally picked my choice and picked Fennekin because I like fire types, with that the little fox pokemon began to jump around excited for its new trainer,

"Fenn, Fenn!"It yelped. The other 2 were talking to her seemingly congratulating her.

"Chespin!"

"Froakie!"

"Well made choice Daniel, she seems to be excited with you, maybe its your burning passion and determination." the Professor said giving me a pat on the back.

"Now this is her pokeball, make sure to keep her safe in here when in need of emergancies." He said giving me her pokeball,"You want to put her in the pokeball?" He asked.

"No thank you, Professor, I don't mind keeping my pokemon out, I'll keep a close on her and though." I said look down at her. She snuggling down by my leg. I kneeled down and petted her.

"Ok I repsect your choice, you look like making a strong bond with your pokemon huh" he said questioning me.

"Well I do have a little philosophy with pokemon and trainer bonds," I said giving a shrug.

I came through the door and my parents waiting outside.

"Well well well, you got a fire pokemon, just like me, as father and son." My mom giving a nudge and clearing her throat teasing him.

"Ok like US," he said and my mom giving a kiss on his cheek.

"Nonetheless you got a fire Pokemon, what is it?" my mom asked.

"Oh its a Fennekin and shes right her-" as I looked down and she is gone i looked from side to side and looked behind and she's there seemingly scared and shy about my parents. I grabbed her and brought her close to me carrying her

"Don't be scared, its just my mom and dad i said" I said reassuring her that there's nothing to be afraid of,"Fenn" she responded with a quivering voice putting her head against my chest.

"Awwwww it looks so cute," my mom said, petting her. Fennekin calmed down a little bit after that.

"Have you gave her a name Daniel?" said my dad.

"Oh ahh, I mever really thought about it." I said scratching my head.

"Well I just need to know her more then i can conjure up a name." I said.

"Ok so you ready to go?" My dad says,"Yep" I responded. "Fenn!" she happily responded

 **Well this is my first chapter and story I'll be making next chapters soon afterwards and there will be time jumps since I can't focus on their life everyday so there will be time jumps of course.**


	2. The Beginning

**This is my second chapter, and this, of course takes place directly after the prolgue. When Daniel is ready to begin his journey to become the best trainer. There's nothing much to say because again this is my forst story and I'm still inexperienced with writing stories creating plots and stuff. So please after reading the chapters give me some constructive criticism, tell some things I need to work on.**

 **Key**

 **"Hi"=Speech**

 **(** ** _Hi_** **)=thought**

 **[Hi]=what the pokemon says**

 **Onto the story.**

And so I began my journey to become a pokemon trainer. I have my trusty Fennekin beside me walking. I waved goodbye as I left the city and began to walk to the forest. I take one last look at the city and breathed a sigh of relief finally beginning my journey and with my Fennekin by my side. Nothing mich happened today other than seeing a couple of wild pokemon that didn't bother us, just couple of Pidgey flying by. Sun down is around the corner so I prepared my tent and put up some campfire.

"Hey Fennekin, can you light up the campfire here." I said pointing at the stack of wood.

"Fenn"[Okay Master]. She let out a small ember attack and lit up the firewood.

"Good work." I said rubbing her under the chin, she gave a cute little giggle at that.

So I just looked around the sky and wondered the amount of pokemon that could be out there. I just sang a couple of my favorite songs and talked a bit to my Fennekin, nothing really interesting since I can't really understand what any pokemon says in their pokespeech. I haven't even thought of a name yet. The moon was coming up so I decided to setup my sleeping bag in the tent. As I lay down I took my Fennekin's pokeball.

"Hey Fennekin, you wanna sleep in the pokeball?" I said to her. She shook her head and went to my side snuggling the right side of my chest.

"Ok you can sleep by me," I chuckled while rubbing her head.

"Fennekin,"[Thank you master] she said still snuggling by my side.

"Ok goodnight Fennekin." I said lying down and bringing up my blanket.

"Fenn"[Goodnight master] she rolled up and stayed close to me by my chest. For a fire type she feels warm sleeping with her.

I woke up next morning and yawned and stretched. My Fennekin starts to wake up and yawned cutely. I rubbed her head

"Good morning Fennekin," I said as I'm rubbing her head.( _I should really think of a name for her._ )

Before we went i took out couple of Citrus berries and ate them and gave some to my Fennekin. I packed up my sleeping bag and tent and began walking. I checked my pokedex, which has a GPS mind you, to look for a nearby city and where we currently are. I sat down on a small rock and Fennekin following afterward jumping on my thigh and sitting down on it.

( _I'm positive we took a took the forest west of Lumiose city and Route 13 should be close leading us to Coumarine City. Where I will take my first badge at the Coumarine gym, but I must train my Fennekin and get more pokemon.)_ I thought

"Ok ready to go Fennekin, we must earn that badge, but I have to get more pokemon and train you, you willing to take the challenge?" I said while rubbing her head

"Fenn!"[Of course, master!], she said filled with determination in her eyes.

"Alright," I said and gave her a quick tickle on her midsection making her laugh histerically.

"Fenn Fenn Fenn!"[Laughter] she said while wiggling around

"You just look so cute like that," I said as I stopped tickling her. Then I heard rustling in the bushes, which caught both of our attention. We prepared in our fighting stance to prepare for a battle. And came out a small blue and black dog-like pokemon. I took out my pokedex, pointed at it and pressed the button.

"Riolu

Pokemon Number:#447

Gender: Female

Type: Fighting

Info: Riolu the unevolved form of a Lucario, it has the ability to sense living things' aura to see what emotions they are showing such as joy, anger, or sadness.

Moves: Foresight, Quick attack, Endure, and counter"

( _Hmm, this pokemon can be useful for our journey)_ I thought to myself.

"Alright Fennekin this is going to be our first battle! You ready?" I said

"Fenn!"[Yes master!] She said filled with determination.

"Alright, use tailwhip!" I shouted. Fennekin charged at the Riolu and tried to hit the Riolu with her tail. She got it but didn't do a noticable amount of damage. Then the Riolu used quick attack.

"Fennekin watch out!" I shouted, she managed to dodge the first 2 passes and got hit by the quick attack. She did take a moderate amount of damage.

"Alright lets bring the heat up! Fennekin use Ember, them quickly use Firespin!" She quickly breathed out flames but the little Riolu managed to dodge it, but the Firespin caught it off guard and fainted. I grabbed my pokeball and threw it at the fainted dog pokemon. Riolu was engufled in a red light. It shook for a while and then I heard it click. I captured my first pokemon.

"Alright great job Fennekin!" I said with a victorious smile clearly euphoric at catching my first pokemon. She was clearly out of breath and panting.

"Fenn!"[Thank you!]she said to me jumping.

"I'm surprised at the amount of power you packed up, great job! Now you need to rest." I said and picked her up because she was out of breathe and didn't feel like either going in the pokeball or walking. I carried her for a while and she took a quick nap in my arms.

( _You did great Fennekin, you did great. I think we can beat the gym leader now we have another pokemon by our side._ ) I thought. And then we reached Coumarine City. It was a quite small coastal town with a couple of buildings and a gym. I went into an Inn so we can rest. I went to the front.

"Excuse me, can I have a room please?" I asked the lady in front. She gave a quick glance at the sleeping Fennekin in my arms.

"That's a cute little pokemon you have their." she said.

"Well I just started my journey and I got this Fennekin from Professor Sycamore. We had an exhaustive battle so i wanted to have a room to rest in." I said to her.

"Ok here is the key for room 10," She said just giving me the key.

"Wait don't I have to pay you?" I questioned the lady.

"Well our policy here states that any traveling pokemon trainer that stays for one night can stay for free. But if they plan to stay more than one night then thats when you pay for the room" She explained.

"Oh ok thanks" I said

"No problem trainer, enjoy your stay, and tips are really appreciated,"she said.

( _How convenient is that, I found a Inn where pokemon trainers can stay here for one free night! Awesome!_ ) I thought to myself.

Room 10. I opened the door. Thee room is quite spacious, and has a queen size bed in the center, and a cupboard with a lamp on the right. A desk with lamp to the left along with a small kitchen to the right. Its complete with a stove, microwave, table sink, kitchen utensils, and food. And to finish off a bathroom and closet at the left corner. I put Fennekin on bed and took out Riolu.

"Hey Riolu, nice to meet you," I said giving my hand out to shake. She did so.

"So you wanna help me become the best pokemon trainer?" I asked her.

"Riolu"[Whatever it takes] She said filled with determination.

"Good you will make a great addition to the team," I said rubbing her head, giving a giggle

( _I really wished I knew what they were saying),_ I thought to myself. Fennekin slowley woke up and sat up ready to meet the new pokemon on our team.

"Hey girls im gonna go talk a bath, you guys should talk to each other I'll be back." I said. I got extra clothes from my travel pack and went straight to the bathroom and took a warm shower.

-Fennekin's POV-

I watched as my master took some stuff from his bag and went into a room called a "bathroom" to take a bath. I saw Riolu with me to my right.

"Hello there Riolu," I said giving a wave.

"Hello Fennekin," She said. It was kinda an awkward talk though.

"So what do you think about my Master?" I asked to Riolu, laying on this soft cloud-like thing. This was a very soft and unusual thing, but nonetheless its very confortable.

"Nice, caring, and determined" she said,"I can sense it in his aura,"

"Aura?" I questioned her.

I saw Riolu thinking about how to explain it.

"Well Aura is the essence of every living thing, its like a life force. The aura can express someone's feelings, emotions, and their characteristics." she said to me.

"Interesting," I said

"Yeah its kinda hard to explain it easily but that's the gist of it," she said and i responded with a nod.

"You know I think of my master closer than you think," I said in a semi-seductive tone.

"What do you mean?" Riolu asked me.

"Put it simply, I think of him as a mate, he's looks so handsome, and I want to mate with him when I become a Braixen." I said in a dozed off like trance.

"Right now I can sense lust in you, do you really think of him as your mate?" She asked me.

"Yes when I was still inside the Professor's lab, I wanted to be with a promising male trainer. Some male trainers didnt pick me but I knew some time I will be I saw him, he looked like a promising choice, I could see his passion and determination burning like a hot fire, he even said I looked cute." I said to her.

"Really?" She said in a surprised tone.

"Yeah I was hoping to get picked, swearing to Arceus that I will be picked by him, and to my surprise I was, I felt like I was in a dream." I explained.

"Well if that's how dreamy your master is and with a great amount of passion, determination and overall good emotions, I think I'll become a strong Lucario with his help," She said to me.

"Don't worry, I know he is the perfect trainer for us, to make us stronger, and we'll be there to protect him from danger," I reassured her.

(I know he's the perfect trainer.) I thought to myself.

-Normal POV-

I came out of the shower and put on my underwear and shorts. But I didn't like sleeping in my shirt so I didn't bother getting one. I came out of the bathroom with Riolu and Fennekin talking to each other.

( _Man if only I knew what they are talking about, I should try to find a psychic pokemon to help me learn pokespeech_.) I thought to myself.

I went to the kitchen and looked for something to eat, and I found canned chicken noodle soup. I promptly get a bowl and opened the can. I put it in the bowl then in the microwave. I lay back on the bed waiting listening to music on my phone singing the lyrics.

As I was singing to the top of my lungs I saw Fennekin and Riolu looking at me blushing, but Fennekin blushing the most. I was wondering why.

( _Oh my he has such a lovely voice, and his body looks so amazing,)_ Fennkin thought to herself without realizing she's blushing.

( _Wow, for a human he is really fit and has a good singing voice, no wonder why Fennekin wants him to be her mate)_ Riolu thought to herself giggling a little bit about Fennekin and his master together. Riolu even began teasing her by nudging her and making a purr like sound. She just wanted to have some fun by teasing her.

The microwave beeped signalling the chicken noodle soup is done, I got it out and it was hot. I slowly ate the soup. It has the right amount of salt chicken, carrots and noodles.

"You girls wanna try?" I asked them

"Fenn!"[Sure]

"Rio,Lu"[Why not]

They got off the bed and came towards me to the table. I lifted them up and put them on the table. I got the spoon and blowed it so its not hot enough. I first fed Fennkin and then to Riolu. They seemed to like it, because im not the only one eating as they wanted to eat too. Before I knew it the bowl is empty to the last drop of soup and we all enjoyed it. Its 9 pm and I thought its time to hit the hay.

"Ok girls lets go to sleep," I picked them up and with my arms and put them on the bed, and i lay in the middle.

"Oh forgot, Riolu you want to sleep in your pokeball?" I asked her. She shook her head."Ok, just stay by my side," I said rubbing her head. Riolu is on my left and Fennekin is on my right side. I kissed them on the forehead , making them both blush.

"Goodnight girls," I said before turning the lamp off.

They both yawned in unison signifying that they want to sleep so i turned off the lamp and dozzed off into sleep.

 **Okay readers this is the 2nd chapter. Some of you guys might notice that I sometimes change the POV at inexpected times and it might get confusing, but that's how I write. And for those people waiting for the lemony lemons it will come sooner or later, but it will be a surprise. Also the next chapter I will continue to keep you readers occupied. Also if you noticed I havn't named the 2 pokemon yet, because I dont know what there name should be so please in the reviews give me some name suggestions for Fennekin and Riolu.**

 **Plz review. Reviews, Constructive criticism, and motivation drives me forwar. So plz take your time and review it. Tmmrw I'm gonna be busy and I'll be trying to release the 3rd chapter before August 5th.**

 **Anyway sorry for the long author's notes its late right now and im gonna be going to sleep good night.**


	3. A New Friend

**Well guys there are now a change of plans. I was just about to go to the park with my friends then they just bailed, so this is why the chapter is earlier than expected.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

 **Key**

 **"Hi"=speech**

 ** _(Hi_** **)=thought**

 **[Hi]=what the pokemon says/Translated pokespeech**

 **{hi}=Telepathy**

 **Now onto chapter 3**

I slowly woke up, yawning and stretching. Little Riolu and Fennkin are still sleeping so I'm just gonna do my morning routine. I got up carefully without waking them up, just to let them enjoy their sleep. I stretche as usual, all around my body, did some morning pushups to maintain my physique. I take a quick morning shower. I dressed put on some underwear, pants, and a shirt. I looked for something to make and there was pancake mix.

( _Great, now I can pancake for them and me, but I gotta pay for this though. Eh doesn't matter I have plenty of money, thanks to my parents._ ) I thoight to myself.

So I made 5 pancakes in total, 3 for me and 1 for each of them. I put their pancakes with little butter and some maple syrup. While I was eating I brewed up coffee, my dad taught me how to. I added sugar just to make it sweet enough and some milk for a little more taste. The smell of warm pancakes woke them up as I heard them sniffing the air and then slowly wake up.

"Good morning, sleepy heads, breakfast is here," I said to them. I went to the bed and put them on the seat thats high enough for them to reach the table. I cut their pancakes into little squares so its easier for them to eat it.

"Hope you girls like it, I made it myself," I said to them eating my pancakes. They examined the food a bit not knowing what it is. I noticed this and gave a little laugh at how they are just looking at it like what is this. I quickly showed them how to use a fork by showing myself doing it. When the managed to get a piece of pancake with the fork, they put it in their mouth chewing, getting some of the taste. They smiled with glee and started digging in. I snickered a little with a smile.

"Well that means you liked it, take your time though, its quite early. We're gonna go out and look for more pokemon to battle the gym leader Ramos." I said to them. They gave a quick nod and continued chowing down on their pancakes. I checked my watch and its 7:30 AM. We have plenty of time to look for pokemon and we'll be leaving by 1:30 PM, at least.

 _(I have to be prepared for gym leader Ramos, I have to get the grass badge by deafeating him)_ I thought to myself.

"Ok you ready to go?" I asked them. They gave a me a nod, and I left the room almost forgetting my keys.I saw that lady again in front.

"Excuse me, miss, I'll just be going outside to stroll around for pokemon and I'll be leaving at around the afternoon,1:30 at best." I said to her.

"Ok just be sure to come back and get your stuff ready when you leave."

"Ok I'll be back."

And so we went out of the Inn, took a deep breathe of fresh air along the coastline.

 _(It was quite refreshing being in a smaller, less busy city like Lumiose.)_

We went to the forest to look for some pokemon, I have Fennkin and Riolu by my side. While we were wlking through the forest I was thinking up some names for them since its been 2 days that I haven't yet to conjure a name for the 2 of them.

( _Riolu, Riolu,Riolu, hmmm, I think Briana will do the job for her. Now Fennekin,Fennekin, Fennekin, hmm this one is quite tough. I'm thinking Fenny? Nah thats more of nickname than a name. I'm horrible and making up names, ummm , I'm thinking Lucy. Might as well give'em thire names now.) I thought to myself._

"Hey girls I thought of your names," I said catching their attention, making them look up at me.

"You will be Briana," I said pointing to Riolu,"And you'll be Lucy." I said touching her nose making her blush.

"What do you girls think?" I asked them eagerly waiting for their response.

"Fenn!"[Great!]

"Riolu!"[Cool!]

"I'll take that as a yes!, Come here and give me a hug!" I said to them grabbing them pulling them into a unexpected hug.

"I love you girls and I'll protect you from any danger that comes in your way." I said pulling them closer. They hugged me back by the neck. They were blushing.

"Fenne,Kin!"[I **love** you too master!]

"Rio,Lu!"[I love you too master!]

"Oh yeah ever since I got Lucy then you Briana, I never introduced myself to you, I'm so forgetful," I said face palming myself laughing at myself." My name's Daniel, by the way."

"Fenn"[Ok Daniel]

"Riolu"[Ok Daniel]

"Ok now lets go look for pokemon," I said. We walked off deeper into the forest checking the time which is now 8:45 AM.

( _Huh, time really flies by._ ) I thought.

We looked for another hour and found a yellow pokemon that seems to be sleeping. I pointed my pokedex at it and pressed it.

"Abra

Pokemon Number:#063

Type:Psychic

Gender:Male

Info: Abra, the Psychic pokemon, it has extraordinary psychic abilities, but it causes too much strain for the Abra since it has an underdeveloped brain, thats why the abra sleeps 18 hours a day.

Moves: Teleport"

( _Thats it? One move? Well doesn't matter, when I capture him I'll make him stronger and be able to do other moves and also its psychic so he can be useful.)_

I took out an empty pokeball, enlarged it and threw it at the abra. It teleported to left by a few meters making it miss.

( _I had that, well I must fight it then)_

 _"_ Ok Briana, use quick attack!" I ordered, Briana didn't waste time and used quick attack. The Abra dodged all passes, then suddenly it started glowing white. I was wondering what's happening. And when the light dissipated out came a larger yellow pokemon with a spoon on one hand, had a larger tail, its now awake and has a mustache.

"It evolved?!" I said in a surprised voice. I quickly pointed my pokedex and pressed the button.

"Kadabra

Pokemon Number:#064

Type: Psychic

Gender: Male

Info: Kadabra the evolved form of Abra. It has powerful psychic attacks and can use its full power.

Moves: Teleport, Kinesis, Confusion, Psychic, Psybeam, Recover."

( _Wow this one will be tough, but I'm determined to become the best trainer)_

"Ok Briana this will be our first major challenge. But you can do this," I said to her with a determined voice.

"Riolu!"[Ok Daniel!] she says taking up her fighting stance.

"Alright, use quick attack!"

Briana charged at Kadabra, did a moderate amount of damage to the psychic type. Then it prepared its attack. Suddenly Briana is lifted up in the air and smashed to the ground.

"Briana!," I said as i came next to her.

"You ok?" I asked, she got up but she fell down again.

"Dammit, I'm gonna put you in your pokeball, I don't want to see you get hurt more," I said taking her pokeball.

"Return!" Then she was engulfed in the red light and retreated to the pokeball.

"Alright Lucy your up! Now all we need to do is finish him off and I'll send you guys to the pokemon center."

"Fenn Fennekin!"[Alright lets do this!]

"Gotcha, use tailwhip!"

She charged at him and tried to hit him with her tail and Kadabra disappeared. Shortly afterward he appeared behind her.

"Watch out Lucy! Quick Use Flamethrower!"

She took a deep breathe and shot out a large torrent of flames toward the Kadabra. It managed to survive, then used recover. It looked beaten up though and I just need to land a couple more hits.

( _Dammit I have to beat this Kadabra and capture it._ )

It used psybeam and launched a psychic blast pushing Lucy back. She immediately standed up ready to take on the Kadabra.

"You got this Lucy! Use everything you got," I said to her.

She then used Ember and Fire spin. This caught the Kadabra off guard, even though it teleported out of the way it got caught by the firespin. The pokemon fainted. I took an empty pokeball, enlarged it, then threw it at the Kadabra. It shook, shook, shook, shook and click.

"Yes we did it Lucy! Great job!," I said giving her a hug and she was already exhausted, so I took out her pokeball

"I'm gonna put you in your pokeball ok, it'll be quick I just need to bring you to the Pokemon Center so you can heal, you can trust me it will be quick." She hesitated and but agreed anyway. She's then engulfed in a red light and went into the pokeball. I ran to the Coumarine Pokemon Center.

"Here Nurse Joy can you fix up my pokemon," I gave all my pokeballs including Kadabra to her.

"Sure thing Daniel, just give us a few seconds," She said while smiling.

I waited in one of the chairs. I was the only one in the center no one is here but me. I checked my watch and its now 10:13

( _Maybe I waked up too early because I have tons of time before I'm gonna leave._ )

Nurse Joy came out of the door with my pokeballs.

"Alright Daniel, we fixed up your pokemon, here you go," she said while giving me my pokeballs.

"Thanks a ton Nurse Joy,"

"No problemo thats our job,"

I quickly looked for Lucy's pokeball and got her out knowing she doesn't like being in there. The pokeball opened and she came out seemingly looking scared and panicking. She looked around for me and she ran straight for me jumping to my chest catching her.

"Hey hey, its ok I'm here," I said comforting her," you must be claustrophobic, don't worry I'm right here."

She quickly calmed down. I sat down and put her in my lap staing close to me. I took my phone out and called my parents to notify them. I waited and picked up.

"Hey mom and dad,"

"Well if it isn't our big boy," My mom said.

"Heh, he's a man now, no big boy. So son, how's your pokemon adventure?" my dad says

"Great! I fought and captured 2 pokemon!"

I heard my dad hollering

"Yeah now thats my boy! What pokemon are they?"

"Its a Riolu and Kadabra."

"Good work son. Are you at Coumarine city?"

"Yeah, matter of fact, I'm at the pokemon center right now, don't worry I didn't get hurt, I still have my Fennekin by my side which I have now named Lucy." I said whilst rubbing her head.

"Lovely name for a cute little Fennekin," my mom said.

"You wanna say hi to them Lucy?" I asked her.

"Fenn"[Sure]

"Hey guys Lucy wants to say hi," and put the phone close to her.

"Just speak to the phone,"

"Fenne Kin"

"Hello Lucy, lovely name you have," I heard my mom said to her, making Lucy blush a lil.

"Ok mom and dad I'm gonna be going to the Inn and fighting gym leader Ramos,"

"Hey honey remember Ramos, our old friend of ours." My dad said to my mom.

"Oh yeah he was younger when we fought him,"My mom said.

"Don't worry son he's an easy gym leader he uses grass types so you should be able to get them with Lucy, don't underestimate him though, he has more experience fighting pokemon."

"Ok dad thanks for info,"

"Ok son good luck on your pokemon adventure! Bye!"

"Bye Daniel!"

"Bye, love you mom and dad" Then I hung up the phone.

"Ok Lucy, lets go to the Inn, its 10:30 we still have time to do some other stuff."

"Fenn!"[Ok]

We left the pokemon center, and went into the Inn. I took out Briana and Kadabra. I layed down on the bed and sighed. After a few seconds I stood up. Kadabra is sitting down, on the end of the bed with Briana and Lucy next to me. I went in front on Kadabra to meet him.

"Hello there Kadabra, nice to have a new pokemon by my side, especially a psychic one," I said giving my hand out to shake.

{Its my pleasure master Daniel}, I suddenly heard im my head while he was shaking my hand.

"Was that you Kadabra?" I asked in a more or less surprising tone.

{It is, I'm speaking through telepathy, and I also read your mind to find your name.}

"Cool. You know, you put up a good fight back there," giving him a little playful punch.

{Ah yes, so did your pokemon there too, I only choose to fight those pokemon trainers that are strong and worthy.}

"Thanks, since your psychic you know what pokemon are saying and would you mind translating them for me?"

{What about I try to transmit some of the poke language to your mind?}

"You can do that?"

{Well yes, I am a psychic pokemon full of knowledge, and since I can talk to you I'm sure I can give you the translation for pokespeech, but not all of them at once since it can lead to brain death.}

"Good to know."

{I'll only give you the translations mainly from Fennekin, and Riolu, and some other ones that we will most likely come across. Now for this to work I need you to lay down on the bed, be calm, still and quiet.}

"Ok, will it hurt?" I asked.

{It might but it only be a short migrane like pain}

And so I lay down on the bed with Briana and Lucy playing with each other on the floor. Kadabra is on one side of the bed standing next to me as if I was taking a therapy session.

{Ready?} I gave him an affirmative. I closed my eyes and took couple of deep breathes to calm myself. I feel some of my veins throbbing a little bit. I became calm trying to ignore everything as if I'm trying to fall asleep. I can feel knowledge being transmitted into my brain, all the words from Briana and Lucy are starting to sound more intelligible and not them saying their own names. I suddenly feel a huge wave of pain hitting me like a truck. Before I knew it I passed out. Everything went black and I couldn't feel anything, I couldn't move, I couldn't think as if I died.

-Lucy's POV-

I was playing around with Briana on the floor. We were chasing each other and sparring a little bit. I was chasing her and then tackled her, then she chased me and we did the same thing all over and over until we were exhausted. Both me and Brians were panting.

"Wanna go onto the bed?" I asked Briana.

"Yeah, lets rest next to Daniel," Briana said.

"Your not taking him away from me are you?" I said in a playful tone.

"No I'm not, I just like him as trustworthy trainer." She said to me. We struggled getting on the bed, then we suddenly felt something grab us, as we floated into the air and landed on the bed.

"Thanks Kadabra," We both said in unison. And I see Daniel, my Daniel, lying on the bed motionless, not doing anything. It didn't look like he's sleeping and that got me worried.

"Kadabra what happened?" Briana asked.

{Daniel wanted me to transmit your pokespeech into his brain so he can understand what you girls are saying, it was working well I managed to transmit it into him,...then... he... passed... out}

"WHAT?!" I shrieked.

{Don't worry I know you love him and you worry about his safety, but I can assure you he's ok. He's not dead, his brain must've be overloaded from apthe amount of knowledge I put into him.}

"Wait how do you know I love him?" I questioned him.

{Well I'm a psychic and I can read your mind like a book, and found lots of moments you thinking about him, and well its kinda obvious.}

"Oh shut up, make sure you don't tell him, I want him to know it when I evolve into a Braixen." I said to him. I came up to my master and layed my head onto his chest.

"Master please tell me you'll be ok, for me please."

 **Ok this is the 3rd chapter, was longer than I expected. Plz guys can you take your time to review. I need to see some things I'm doing wrong in here so I can make it better for you guys.**


	4. Gym Battle

**Nothing much to say here just here to thank for some reviews and a couple of help. I'm trying my best to make this story good. Also sorry for the hold up it's been busy lately and I'm working on another story as well.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

 **Key**

 **"Hi"= Speech**

 **(** _ **Hi**_ **)= Thought**

 **[Hi]=what the Pokémon says(Now Daniel can understand them)**

 **{Hi}=Telepathy**

-Normal POV-

[Master...please...for me.] I barely made out. Who could it be. I felt something on my chest, seems furry and warm. I groaned and slowly opened my eyes, I could see Kadabra sitting on the bed, Briana next to him, and Lucy laying her head on my chest. So that's who was on my chest. When I fully opened my eyes I could see Lucy immediately getting up, and started licking me on the face.

"Ok stop Lucy," I said laughing at her.

[Yay! you're okay!] I heard from Lucy.

"Yeah I'm okay" I said, "Wait a second how did I understand your pokespeech?"

[Well Kadabra transmitted pokespeech into your head so you can understand us] Lucy said.

[Yeah but not all pokespeech, just the Pokémon you will encounter and the ones you have, such as me and Lucy.] Said Briana.

"Oh but what happened?" I said feeling pain in my head.

[You passed out] Lucy said.

"Oh so that's why I felt like I was hit by car," I groaned.

[You had us worried when you blacked out] Lucy said.

"Don't worry Lucy I'm fine, and thank you for keeping an eye on my well-being." I said rubbing her head.

"So Kadabra now I can understand them and some other Pokémon?" I asked such an obvious question, I couldn't get my head straight.

{Yeah pretty much} He said telepathically.

"And I'm gonna name you Janus, named after the Greek god of choice," I said while yawning

{I appreciate the name Daniel.} Said Janus.

"How long was I passed out and what time is it?" I asked.

[Well you were passed out for a few minutes nothing too long.] Briana said. I checked my watch and its 11:08.

We still have plenty of time. I took a quick shower, get dressed, and fed Lucy and Raoul. I put Janus in his poke ball, just to have the element of surprise during the gym battle with Ramos. So we left and went into the Coumarine City gym. The gym is not a building rather a large tree apparently made from all the plants Ramos used. Getting to the arena which is at the top was challenging since we had to go to an obstacle course. Because of that I put Lucy and Briana in there poke ball so I don't lose them. When I came to the top of the tree, there was an opening which was the arena. There are branches and trees surrounding the area and an old man trimming some leaves with garden scissors, or something. I took my spot at the challenger side.

"Excuse me mister," I said catching his attention, "Do you know where gym leader Ramos is?"

"Oh, so you came here for the Plant badge, I see," The old man said.

"You look oddly familiar have I seen you before?" He asked.

"No," Then I thought about him, and remembering my dad was friends with him when he was younger.

"Are you gym leader Ramos?" He gave me a simple nod.

"Alright I'm here to challenge you to get the Plant badge!"

"Ok so you wanna get the Plant badge? Then you must defeat my 3 Pokémon, 3v3," He said taking his place on the other side of the arena.

"Alright." He took his poke ball out. His first Pokémon is a Jumpluff it was floating above the ground. Then I took out Briana ready to fight in here fighting stance. I know fighting types are weak against flying types but I had to give her a fighting chance, who knows what miracles she can do.

"Alright Briana this is it, use Quick Attack!"

Without further hesitation she ran to the Jumpluff. When it dodged the quick attack I ordered her to use Force Palm which hit the Jumpluff out of the air and face palmed on the ground. It quickly got up afterwards.

"Jumpluff use Grass Knot!"

Briana took some damage but she shrugged it off. I told her to use Feint and the Jumpluff looks beaten up and just needed one more strike.

"Finish it off with Force Palm!" I shouted.

Briana charged towards the Jumpluff, and knocked it out.

"Great work Briana!" I said, she lifted up her little paw as a celebration.

"You did great! I'm gonna have to return you now so you can rest." I said pulling out her poke ball engulfing her in a red light and disappearing. Ramos retreated his Pokémon too.

"Good work young trainer even though I had the type advantage you managed to take him out, but you still have 2 rounds to go." He said preparing his next Pokémon. He took out his next poke ball to prepare for round 2. He took out his Weepinbell.

( _So that Weepinbell is grass and poison, and Janus is psychic and psychic types are good against poison, so this should be easy._ ) So I took out Janus ready to fight the Weepinbell.

"Alright Janus use Psybeam!"

Janus launched a beam with many colors towards the Weepinbell, the beam wasn't strong but since it the Weepinbell is a poison type it got more damage.

"Weepinbell use Poison Powder"

The Weepinbell expelled a purple mist towards Janus and is now poisoned. I had to end this match quickly and or Janus will faint.

"Janus use Psychic"

Janus eyes glowed and a blue energy surrounded the Weepinbell. The Weepinbell was lifted up and smashed down. It still hasn't fainted though.

"Weepinbell use acid," Ramos said

The Weepinbell sprayed a orange liquid that was coming straight to Janus. I reacted quickly.

"Janus teleport,"

He disappeared and the Weepinbell was confused at where Janus went. Then Janus appeared, the Weepinbell noticed but it was too late.

"Janus end it with Psychic,"

His eyes glowed again and the Weepinbell was knocked out from the psychic attack. Ramos returned his knocked out Weepinbell.

"Good work Janus, now you need to rest," I said returning him.

"So… this is the last round?" I asked

"Seems that it is, now let's end this," Ramos said getting his third pokemon ready.

"Alrighty then," I said preparing Lucy. Ramos threw his ball to release his pokemon and out came a Gogoat. I took Lucy out ready to fight.

[I thought you will take me out of the pokeball as soon as we get to the gym!] The first thing she says.

"Sorry, but we have a gym leader to fight," I said to her.

She turned around to see Ramos and his Gogoat.

[Ok then let's do this then!] she said ready to fight.

"Lucy use Ember!" I told her. She let in a deep breathe and let loose a small but effective fire attack.

"Gogoat use Grass KNot," Ramos said. The Gogoat somehow made two strands of glowing grass appear below Lucy giving her a uppercut-like hit, knocking her back. But she was ok and shrugged it off.

"You ok Lucy?" She gave me a nod ready to go back to the battle.

"Alright, use Firespin!" I said to her. She took another deep breath and lets out a torrent of flames that went around the Gogoat resembling a tornado of fire. The Gogoat is almost done but it still has enough energy to fight.

"Use Take Down," Ramos said. The Gogoat went to charge towards Lucy but she was prepared. She dodged the charging Grass pokemon.

"Finish it with Flamethrower!" I said to her. She took a very deep breathe and let out a powerful stream of flames toward the Gogoat and didn't stand a chance. The Gogoat has fainted prompting Ramos to return him.

"Great job trainer! You beat all 3 of my pokemon, for that you have earned yourself the Plant badge," He said taking out his pocket. Its small, green, shaped like a leaf with a I even left to go get my badge, Lucy was glowing.

"Lucy, your evolving!" I said filled with excitement, anticipating the evolved form a Fennekin. The light covered her then gave a flash. Surely me and Ramos looked away from the blinding light. When the light dissipated, Lucy is now bipedal, basically standing upright, making her 3 feet tall. She has black legs now, her fur is still yellow, but her arms are white with a mane of fur around her chest and shoulder. She has a bigger tail which had a twig in it, which I thought was weird. I quickly took out my pokedex to know what pokemon she is now.

"Braixen

Pokemon Number:#654

Gender: Female

Type: Fire

Info: Braixen the Fox Pokemon, the evolved form of Fennekin. The twig in her tail is her fire stick which lights up every time Braixen pulls it for battle.

Moves: Scratch, Tailwhip, Ember, Flamethrower, Firespin, Psybeam, Psyshock, Flame Charge."

"Whoa, she's really powerful. I'm so happy she's evolved now!"

[Daniel, Daniel, I evolved!] She said in ecstasy jumping around, then jumping on me giving a hug. I blushed a little bit, but I returned the hug to her.

"Ok ok calm down I know you evolved," I said trying to calm down.

"Now I need to get my badge," I said to her still hugging me.

"Ah Lucy I need you to let me go so I can get my badge." She hugged me tighter.

"Sorry Ramos she really is glued to me." I said to him being surprised at what's happening. Lucy then let go.

[Oh sorry, I-I didn't know I hugged you that long] She said embarrassed blushing.

"It's ok, now I gotta get my badge," I said to her. I went towards Ramos to get my first badge. I gladly put my hand out for him to give it to me. I earned my first badge.

"Hey trainer," He said whispering to me ,"You know that Braixen of yours really likes you,"

"Yeah she's my first pokemon after all," I said back to him whispering back.

"I know but, I feel like you two have a much deeper connection," He whispered back.

"What do you mean deeper connection?" I asked him

"You'll have to find out yourself." He said to me. I gave a nod

"Anyways thanks for the badge," I said to him,

"Take care trainer, good luck on the other gyms." He said waving.

"Wait how do we get down?" I asked him.

"Oh don't worry there's a slide through this gate," He said pointing to the gate next to him.

"Oh ok, is it safe?" I asked him. He gave a simple nod. I opened the gate and there was a slide.

"Ok so do you gonna go down first?" I asked Lucy.

[Looks scary, can we go together?] She asked behind my back.

"Ok then," I said," But you're gonna have to hold on though,"

[Ok] She said I held against me so we can fit through the slide. We went through the slide she's on top of me and I'm on my back sliding down with her.

( _I wonder what Ramos ment with me and Lucy having a deeper connection._ ) I thought to myself sliding down. Lucy was up against my chest with her eyes closed seemingly scared from the slide. In little time we reached the end. I got out and Lucy still holding on me tight eyes still closed, oblivious that the ride had ended. She's quite short compared to me only being 2 feet shy of my height.

"Hey Lucy," I said clearing my throat,"The ride is done."

[Oh, ok, the slide was a little bit scary, I'm glad I had you] She said letting go.

"You know I actually was planning to put you in the pokeball, but considering that you don't like being there I threw that idea away. I don't like seeing you mad and unhappy," I said to her

[Oh, you really know me well] She chuckled a little, blushing a little bit.

"Ok," I said as I clapped my hands," Let's go to the Pokemon center heal everyone up, sign out of the Inn, check out the beach then go to the next gym." I said checking my watch, it's now 12:50. We have little time left.

"So we go to the Inn eat, pack up, sign out and leave. After that we can check out the beach." I said to Lucy,

[Sounds fun] She said. We left the gym and went to the Pokemon center.

"Hey Joy, you know what to do," I said to her giving my 2 pokeballs.

"Oh, what about your Braixen?" She asked

"Don't worry Braixen is fine, she's barely hurt."

"Ok then, just give me a few minutes," She said taking my pokeballs to heal them. So we waited, I sat on the seats and Lucy was next to me snuggling by me, she felt warm and fuzzy I had my arm around her. Joy then came on the counter to give me my pokeballs. I stood up to get them. Lucy followed behind me.

"Here you go trainer," She said with a smile,

"Thanks," I said leaving the Pokemon center.

"Ok gotta let these guys out for some fresh air. Also stay behind me I want them to see you as a surprise." I told her. Without hesitation she went behind me to hide. I took my 2 pokeballs and let out Janus and Briana. They healed up and look fresh.

"Hey there guys, we won the gym battle and got my badge," I said to them showing the Plant Badge.

[Yay we did it!] Briana said happily jumping and hugging my leg.

{I knew you could do it Master} Janus said telepathically. Riolu let go of my leg and looked around curious where Lucy is, oblivious that she's behind me.

[Where's Lucy?] The little Riolu asked.

"Oh she's right," I said and moving to my left," Here"

[Whoa, Lucy you evolved!] Briana said to her.

[Yeah it's awesome!] Lucy said.

[I wish I evolved to a Lucario] Briana said.

"Don't worry Briana you will evolve someday, I just gotta let you fight more battles. Let's just not get ahead of ourselves." I said rubbing her head.

[Ok] She said.

"Let's go to the Inn, rest, eat then pack up to leave. Then we'll check out the beach," I said to them.

[Sure]

{Ok, master}

We promptly went to the Inn. I told the lady in the counter that we are gonna pack up and leave soon. We went back to our room, the maids cleaned up the place, took the money I left for the food, and placed new ones.

 **Ok sorry, this took so long, been having a really busy week, and also was working on my 2nd story. Sorry for the holdup. I'll be working on chapter 5 as soon as this is released.**


	5. You Saved Me

**Sorry guys if it took me long. I have a lot of stories in mind so chapters will take some time to be typed, edited, and released. So sorry if you have waited for some time, for those that stuck around, thanks.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

 **Key**

 **"Hi"= Speech**

 **(Hi)= Thought**

 **[Hi]=what the Pokémon says**

 **{Hi}=Telepathy**

"Ok, I'll be taking another shower rest then eat, don't worry I'll share," I said to them. They gave me a thumbs up. I took clothes from my bag, a towel went to the bathroom to take a short bath.

-Lucy-

"I can't believe it, I'm finally a Braixen." I said trying to contain my excitement.

"Good work Lucy, you must've done a great job taking down the gym leader," Brianna said. Kadabra just bowed a little bit not saying anything.

"Now I can finally show Daniel how much I love him!" I said covering my mouth immediately.

{You should probably keep quiet, he could've heard you} I heard in my head.

"Yeah, I should've just be quiet now," I said Janus.

"I can't wait to finally open myself to him soon," I said again

"You go get him sister," Brianna said.

{Just be slow though, don't go all out on him} Janus said.

"What do you mean?" I asked him

{What I'm trying to say is be subtle and discrete and wait until the time comes. Don't just say you love him just like that when he comes out that door. In short, just get to know him more}

"Know him more? Like ask stuff about him?" I asked Janus,

{Yes, trust me it will work in the long run} Janus said.

"Ok then. Thanks" I said

-Normal POV-

I put on my clothes, first my boxers, shorts, then my shirt. But before I put on my shirt, I heard my phone ringing. I went out of the bathroom to look for it and found it in the pocket of my other shorts. I took it out and answered. It was mom and dad.

"Hi son," They both said in unison.

"Hi mom and dad,"

"Hey son we gotta be quick and ready and we just have to tell you that we'll be somewhere in a while."

"It's someone's birthday, a friend's son," My mom said

"Oh ok,"

"We'll be going to Dewford Town, in Hoenn."

"Ok be safe guys"

"Don't worry son," I heard him say in a hurry.

"Ok son we gotta go talk to you later bye," My dad said

"Bye, be safe!" I said to them, then the phone hang up. They must be in a real hurry. The time is now 1:12. When I turned around I saw Brianna and Lucy looking at me blushing a little bit.

"Oh… umm sorry I had to get the phone you know…" I said trailing off.

"I'll be getting my shirt now…" I said getting my T-shirt.

( _Well that was awkward_ ) I thought to myself. I got my tee and put it on. I prepared food, there was new food. I prepared the 2 the good ol chicken noodle soup, and I got myself some spicy sauce with a small beef steak. It tasted awesome, and with the sauce it was so hot. I felt my mouth burning and got some milk to negate the burning.

[Master, you ok?] Brianna and Lucy asked.

"Damn that was spicy," I said panting,"I'm ok, it's just the hot sauce." I said coughing.

[Can I try?]

"I don't know, I mean if you can take the heat,"

[Whatever] She said and took a piece of beef with some sauce on it. She ate it and gulped it down. I anticipated her going to be surprised with the burning sensation. She overreacted a little bit and let out a small flame attack. I quickly took a glass of milk and gave it to her.

"Quick drink this glass of milk!" I said giving it to her. She took it and drank it all and seemed to calm her down, the burning must've subsided. Brianna was snickering. Lucy growled a little bit.

[Sorry, it's funny that you can't take the heat even though you are a fire type] Brianna said and started laughing again.

"Ok stop it Brianna, I don't think you'll survive the heat from that sauce." I said to her.

[Ok master]She said with a hint of guilt. I checked the time it's now 1:22.

"We gotta pack up and leave now. We'll check out the beach relax a bit and we go to the next city."

[Alright] Everyone said.

We packed everything up and signed out. Before we left I left a tip. I checked my money I have 49750 Poke dollars left. I told the woman in front that I'm gonna sign out.

"Thank you and hope you enjoyed your stay at our Inn!" She said politely.

"Thanks for the free night!" I said back and we left. We got out and let in a breathe of fresh air. I looked over to the left and the beach was in walking distance. We walked and we reached the sand then we walked a little bit more to look for a spot. The spot was perfect not too close to the water nor too far from the land. The sun was up high and beaming us down. I looked for a changing room to change to my swimming shorts. I found one.

"I'll be back," I said to them going towards the changing room with my clothes.

-Brianna-

I saw Daniel get some clothes and ran into a small little hut or something. He kinda looks cute to be honest. I wanna get quite close to him but not too close because Lucy might think I'll be taking him away. I just want to have a good bond with my trainer get to know him more as well, but of course I have to let Lucy do most of the work, I mean she loves him so.

"Hey Lucy," I said which got her attention."How does it feel to be in your evolved form?"

"Well… nothing too different, but I feel more powerful." She responded.

"Ooo, I can't wait to evolve into a Lucario," I said.

"Hope you can achieve that soon," She said happily.

I'm really hoping to evolve to a Lucario, I just need to have more fights.

"So when will start getting to know Daniel more?"

"Well I don't know, either sooner or later,"

"You got this Lucy you're his starter and his first pokemon so you'll certainly be with him," I said trying to determine her.

"I do, I just need to be discrete though, at first," she said. It wasn't long before Daniel came back and he's only wearing some swimming shorts and that's it, no shirt. This made me and Lucy blush, but Lucy was frozen at what she sees.

"Uhhh… why are you only wearing shorts?"

"Well I don't have any swimming shirt and I don't like to, somehow," He said back.

"I'll check the water," He said going to the water. Janus is just sitting down meditating with his eyes closed. He went in with a little dive. Then he popped out of the water like a Seel.

"The water's great!" He said playing in the water. This must've put Lucy out of her trance still wearing her blush.

"Come on Lucy and Brianna! The water's quite warm and not too cold!" He said. Lucy looked at me in a way asking "Should we?"

I shrugged

"Why not? Looks fun." With that said I ran to Daniel and jumped in the water. He wasn't lying it's quite warm.

"Come on Lucy it's not bad!" I shouted to her still wearing her blush.

"Come on Lucy just come here," He said gesturing her to come. Since he said it, she got the courage and went to the water, cautiously. She let out a hand and Daniel reached for it and pulled her in slowly. She must've felt less afraid since she calmed down being close to the love of her life. I watched as they were together, it looked beautiful. Daniel let go of Lucy.

"You can float Lucy just don't panic and stay close to the shore don't go too far." He warned her, I picked up the warning as well. She nodded.

"Wanna know how to swim?" He asked as both.

"Sure," we both said.

He then showed us his swimming technique. He uses his feet as paddles and used his arms and lunge forward as if he were digging something. I tried it with my own technique and since I have small arms I just paddled. Lucy was doing a technique that's a combination of Daniel's technique and my technique. We were all doing good enjoying the water.

-3rd Person-

The water was great, it's warm enough that you won't shiver in it but cold enough that it doesn't add to the heat of the sun . It's a pleasure taking a good swim in the beach especially with your pokemon.

"How's the water for you two?" Daniel shouted.

[Great!] They both said. The waves were coming and getting higher.

"Here they come," He swam towards it and dove under it avoiding it. The 2 got hit but not to hard, just enough to get them wet. He went up and saw them drenched and laughed.

"You ok back there!" Daniel said cupping my hands so they can hear him. They gave him a thumbs up.

"Hey Brianna, Lucy, wanna swim up here with me?" He asked them. Both of them swam up with Daniel. But a large wave began to pick up.

"Shit. Go back! Don't swim here!" He shouted to them. They tried to swim away and Daniel managing to get up to them putting Brianna on his back and holding onto Lucy. The wave was about to crash and they were close up shore. Before they knew it the wave crashed. It hit behind them and managing to grab Lucy away from his only hand she was holding onto. Brianna and Daniel were the only ones to reach it and Daniel put Brianna down them looked to the sea.

"LUCCYY!" He shouted to the top of his lungs. Then he saw Lucy… floating in the sea.

"Lucy!" He said going to retrieve his starter back. The waves were calmer now, Janus and Brianna were still watching.

[Won't you help Janus?] Brianna questioned him.

{I would but, I believe that it would be better if he rescued her.}

[What?]

{Remember Lucy wants Daniel to love her, and this is like a test that would see if he has a capacity of affection towards her. Any trainer that would have me and see there pokemon drifting away would just ask me to get them with my psychic powers. But since he didn't ask, he has some affection towards her and knowing that, their relationship should work.}

[Oh ok, long way of saying it but I got it.]

Daniel swam faster and harder, adrenaline pumping through his veins determined to get Lucy. He eventually reached her and pulled her back to the shore. He carried her to the spot they laid in. He gently puts her down and puts his ear up against Lucy's chest. He can hear a faint breathing sound.

( _I can still save her_ ) He thought to himself. He didn't know anything about CPR but the changing room with the rules and stuff had instructions on how to do CPR, really convenient. He put the bony part of his palm in the middle of Lucy's chest with the other hand on top. He began pumping with his body directly over her. A few pumps more and Daniel was getting tired

"Come on! Don't die on me Lucy!" then a couple of pumps more and Lucy sprung back to life excreting water from her mouth. Daniel was ecstatic that he managed to save his pokemon's life. Lucy got up slowly wondering what just happened. Daniel just hugged her making her blush.

"I'm glad you're Ok!" He said almost crying. Lucy was processing what just happened and remembered faintly being hit by a wave and almost drowning, and Daniel had saved her from death.

[You… saved… me] she said,

"I had to," He said panting," I won't lose any of my pokemon, not under my watch!" He said. Lucy returned the hug and had a tear too.

[Please, don't put me in danger like that again]

"I won't…I-I'm sorry," He said. Both still locked in hugs. Janus and Brianna watched what was happening and they felt sympathy for them, they know that they will work together, it's certain to happen.

They broke their hug and just looked into each other for a moment seemingly admiring each other's eyes and seeing something in there.

"Wanna leave and go on?" Daniel said still looking into her eyes.

[Yeah… let's leave] Lucy said trying to hide her blush.

They packed up to continue their journey.

 **Sorry for the slow pacing of the story, if that bothers you. For those lemon hungry readers, don't worry about it, lemons will come just be patient. Again sorry for the little hiatus. I had recently gotten a hamstring injury and just laid off doing nothing for a while resting and life's been pretty busy so, I hope this chapter was worth it. Plz review.**

 **This is Deffconm signing out.**

 **P.S. Third story coming soon**


	6. Shalour City

**Sorry if this was late. School is here hiatus will be a big thing in my schedule but weekends I'll do my best to do this. Also thanks to those that supported me and if you're wondering my hamstring injury is gone, it's been a week or so.**

 **Another reason for the hiatus is that I'm playing some of the original pokemon games so I can learn from it. Such as Tailwhip not doing any damage but decreases defence. I bet some pokemon enthusiasts out there would be screaming to me "Tailwhip doesn't do any fuckin damage!" Heh. The more you know.**

 **Anyway this is the 6th chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

 **Key**

 **"Hi"= Speech**

 **( _Hi_ )= Thought**

 **[Hi]=what the Pokémon says**

 **{Hi}=Telepathy**

-3rd Person-

After what had happened at the beach, the gang left and went on to continue their journey. Daniel is leading the party with Lucy next to him. Janus and Brianna are close behind. Nightfall came and Daniel looked for a spot to place the tent. He found a spot near the path where there were a couple of trees and a small lake. He placed the tent near the lake but not too close because Lucy has a little hydrophobia after that incident. He set up the tent and set up the sleeping bags. Before he left he went to the store for another sleeping bag for his other pokemon. Daniel prepared his sleeping bag and prepared Brianna's and Janus' sleeping bags. Both of them fell asleep as soon as Brianna got into the sleeping bag, but Janus was in his meditation pose. Lucy was outside sitting under the tree pondering about her love for Daniel while he was gathering some water from the lake. When he was done he went to find Lucy and saw her sitting by the tree seemingly staring into the night sky, he slowly went to her but silently as to not startle her or disturb her.

"Hey Lucy," He called out startling her enough to jolt her up. "Want some water?" He said handing her the bottle of lake water.

[No thank you, but thanks] She said back. Daniel went next to her and sat beside her looking into the stars as well.

"Beautiful night eh?"

[Mm hmm]

"You know, I never really saw the night sky like this before in Lumiose, have you?"

[Not really apart from the lights in the professor's lab]

"Heh, didn't get out much did ya?" He said drinking some water.

[Yeah, not a lot of trainers chose me, instead choosing Froakie and Chespin.]

"Really?"

[Yeah… until I found you, you seemed to be a promising trainer and I was hoping you would pick me and to my-]

"To your surprise I did."

[Yeah, I was really hoping you would pick me and well you did] Lucy said scooting closer to her love.

[What was your reason for choosing me by the way?]

"Well…" Daniel said thinking about the question," Other than being a fire type, you seemed to be a promising pokemon, and my style of using my pokemon is different compared to most trainers. Apart from all of that, it's your personality in the end that made me choose you. You just seem so happy, determined, optimistic no matter the obstacles." He said making the Braixen blush.

"Even though you didn't show much when I first met you at the lab, I could see in your eyes a heart filled with burning determination… uh no pun intended," Daniel said making Lucy laugh picking up the joke. They stared off into the night sky for a few minutes and Lucy sitting ever so closely to the one she desired. Brianna woke up and looked out the tent to see the 2 sitting by the tree next to each other.

( _They will get along, I know it for sure_.) Brianna thought and continued watching them.

"It's getting late, wanna go to sleep now?"

[Yeah.] With that said Daniel got up and took Lucy by the hand. She tried to hide her blush from this gesture but she didn't have to because it was dark. It was a good thing Daniel had a reusable lantern in the tent because he can see a faint light being obstructed by the tent's opaque skin. Brianna saw them and quickly went back to her spot and went back to sleep. Daniel and Lucy got in and went to the sleeping bag. Lucy went to the left side of the bag and Daniel took the left side, he turned off the lantern to make everything dark.

"Goodnight Lucy."

[Goodnight Daniel.] and they drifted off into sleep. Lucy was snuggling close to Daniel and resting her head on his chest and shoulder with her arms around him. Daniel can feel a warm furry 'pillow' next to him knowing that it was Lucy, he didn't bother.

-Lucy-

I'm starting to have so many lewd dreams of Daniel, I just wanna mate with him, but I'll take it slow just like what Janus said. I'm still resting on his chest and enjoy being this close to him, especially when we're sleeping together. I hope we can be like this together forever. I heard his morning groans signifying that he's waking up. I opened my eyes and got up, stretched and yawned.

"Morning sunshine." I heard him say to me.

"Morning master." I said to him with a warm smile, he returned it with a smile as well.

"How's your sleep?"

"Great, because I was sleeping with with you." I can't believe I said that in front of him.

"Heh, never thought you liked sleeping with me like that huh." He said getting up to open the tent. I was surprised at his reaction, he wasn't disgusted or surprised by what I said, just calm and carefree, as if he didn't pick up the hint of love from what I said.

"Come out and get some fresh air." He said gesturing me to get outside.

"What about Brianna and Janus?" I asked him. He looked at them, still sleeping with Janus in a meditation like pose instead of sleeping in the bag.

"Let them have their sleep. They must be really tired, or just sleeping in, either way just let them their sleep." I know he knows best so I just followed him outside. I took in a big deep breathe of fresh air, with a cool gust of wind flying through my fur.

"Fresh right?"

"Yeah, way different from the cities and forest it's just a plain field with a lake and couple of trees."

"Yeah, I'm gonna get something small to eat." He said going in the tent to get food. I twirled in the plain through the wind, thinking of the future being with Daniel, my Daniel. I came up to the same tree me and him sat in last night. I took my usual spot and closed my eyes dreaming of being with him, making love with him. I really gotta control myself and take things slow but not too slow. Suddenly I felt something tingling. I looked for the source and traced it to my genital. I must be getting "excited" just thinking about him. I began fingering it to calm the little heat down. I began panting and started slowly and picked up the pace.

"Oh… Daniel…" I moaned thinking about him feeling pleasure from the fingering thinking about him. My cunt is starting to get wet and so are my fingers. I kept going until I hit it. I let out a small yelp and felt a jolt of pleasure run through me and feeling liquid come out of my slit. It felt relaxing but it's not satisfying, I would be satisfied when I copulate with him would be a dream come true. Good thing I stopped in time because I heard footsteps. I quickly opened my eyes and popped up to my senses and started sitting normally putting my paws to the side. I rubbed the liquid of my paw that I was fingering with to hide the evidence. I took some deep breathes to calm down. He came in around and had something in his hand.

"Knew you would be here, favorite sitting spot?" He asked me, I nodded. He had something in his hand, a bar of food.

"Want some of this?" He asked gesturing to the bar of food.

"What is it?"

"It's a granola bar, it's just a bunch of nuts stuck together with some sugar glue or something." He said. He opened it revealing the so called granola bar. It's true what he said it is a bunch of nuts stuck together.

"Can I have some?"

"Sure, you can have half." As he said that he broke the bar in half with ease and gave it to me. He sat next to me again and we began munching. It tasted sweet and nutty. I liked the taste and we ate it slowly. Brianna must've gotten up because she snuck behind us and pounced on Daniel.

"Hey Brianna, how's your sleep?" He said rubbing the Riolu's chin.

"Good, noticed you and Lucy woke up early." Brianna said.

"It's just me I'm an early bird." Daniel said.

"So we ready to go?" He asked us.

"Yeah," both me and Brianna said. We packed everything up, got Janus ready and moved up the road to… well I don't know.

"Daniel where are we going now?"

"Hmmm" He said checking the GPS, "We're going to Shalour City, this is Route 12 we are on so walking on this route should lead us to Shalour City in no time." Sure enough it did we didn't really face a lot of pokemon here, just a coast. We reached Shalour City, wasn't too big of a city but big, not as much as Lumiose though. This is significantly smaller than Lumiose but still a city with buildings, poke center, a gym, and other stuff. He was looking for another Inn from what it seems.

We came up to this building which looks like another Inn.

"Hello there, room for 4?" Daniel asked the man in front. He was checking his computer.

"There's no room with 4 separate beds, but there's a room with 2 beds." He said

"May I ask you? Why have your pokemon outside? Shouldn't they be in there pokeballs?" He asked.

"Why not? There's a problem having pokemon outside for some fresh air?" He retaliated back.

"This hotel doesn't allow pokemon outside of their pokeballs. This is a strict policy that has to be followed here." He said back

"Well that's a shit policy, you know there are times they need to be out." Daniel said with his voice rising. I looked around to see a couple of people looking at us, the lobby was quite big with some people in here.

"Look sir, this is a policy that we have to enforce and can't break that." As he said that he pressed a button. Shortly afterwards 2 guys came from a room dressed neatly in black suits with sunglasses.

"And if you don't cooperate then we'll have to use force and kick you out." Daniel was analyzing the moment and what to do. Some people who were looking at us are whispering to each other.

"Fine!" He said flinging his arms up. " I'm leaving! You don't know how important bonding between a pokemon and trainer is!" He shouted walking outside. He seemed to be ashamed and embarrassed but he wasn't showing it, it was overshadowed by rage. I never seen him this angry before, or anytime rather.

We left shortly afterwards. Daniel scoffed.

"They don't know. You can't just imprison your pokemon like that just for a room to sleep in." He said still radiating some anger. He then sighed

"Well what can I do it's life." He said walking through people. There were some trainers with their pokemon out too. Some have unique starters out, like a green lizard, a orange lizard with a fiery tail, and more.

"I haven't seen those around here? Wonder why?" Daniel said.

We looked for a plain space to set up a tent…

-?-

"All systems go, we're preparing the machine." A man in grey said, tinkering with a control panel.

"Roger that. It's now at 0% percent and we'll need the requirements to rise up the power, sir." A woman in the same grey clothing said, checking over the screen.

"Good" A tall powerful man said coming in the room.

"Does that mean Operation Autumn has begun then, sir?" A man asked.

"Yes, yes it has. We just need the power of the legendary pokemon to accomplish this. I will " The tall powerful man said.

"Are the squads around the regions ready?" He added

"Yes sir, all regions."

"All regions?" He asked to be sure.

"Yes every single region, they are just awaiting orders." The man reassured.

"Ok let's do this step by step as to not bring any attention to the media."

"Yes sir, which squad would you activate first?"

"Activate the squad in the Kanto region to look for the Legendary birds, and tell them to do it with extreme prejudice."

"Yes sir." The man said. He got a headset to communicate with the squad in Kanto.

"Red 3, this is Actual, over…"

"Actual this is Red 3, over…" A man said on the other line.

"Red 3 orders are to look for and capture Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres. Don't hold back and attack it with caution, just don't kill it because it will be useless if it's dead. I repeat, look for and capture Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres don't hold back and attack with caution."

"Roger that Actual, we'll be beginning the operation ASAP."

"Ok, Actual going into radio silence" He said turning off the headset putting it down and turned towards the tall man.

"Red 3 will begin their objective soon."

"Ok this is it for now, we'll be debriefing soon."

"Yes sir."

"Oh and I almost forgot, we'll be planning to look for the Eon Duo in Hoenn, a powerful psychic dragon duo. And while we are still on the subject do you think any powerful pokemon will work with the machine?"

"Not sure, depends on how powerful that specific pokemon is."

"That's good enough, make sure everyone looks for some powerful rare pokemon, but it's a secondary objective, the primary objective is looking for the legendaries."

"Yes sir, I'll notify all cells."

 **Oooo, Plot points!**

 **This will be connecting the whole series together.**

 **Chapter 2 for "Psychic Duo" is being worked on.**

 **Chapter 3 for "The Tragedy Between 2 Crossed Paths" is on hiatus.**

 **Chapter 3 for "Legendary Love" is in the works**


	7. Redemption

**LONG WEEK**

 **That's my excuse. OK we're good :)**

 **Time setting/Lapse**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

-Daniel-

Damn hotel, doesn't know the importance of pokemon bonding. I setup the tent, we're in a plain space, not too far from Shalour. We had the beach north of us and a gorgeous view of the ocean. If there was a Kyogre here you can see it from here.

I finished setting up the tent. Lucy and Briana were playing around and Janus doing his thing. I looked to the ocean, enjoying the view. I saw some water pokemon frolicking about and a brief sight of a Dratini. I was enjoying life at this point forgetting what had happened a while ago. I felt the cool ocean breeze pass through me with a mist of water. Quite serene it is.

I've been doing this for a while, then I felt a warm pair of arms going around my chest, and a furry fox head next to me by the right shoulder. It was Lucy. I held her up so she doesn't fall. I thought she would be heavier than what I expected.

"Hey there Lucy! I'm just… enjoying the view here." I said staring in the distance. Her arms moved up from my chest to my shoulders and around my neck, I was kinda flushing at that point.

[I know it looks so beautiful. You know what else looks beautiful?] She suddenly asked. I… didn't have an answer.

"Uhhh… why ask?"

[Oh I don't know I just want to know.] She said cheerily

"Well… I believe it's you then! Ever since your evolution you changed a lot!" I believe that's the answer that she was looking for.

[Hehehe… well thank you! You know me well.] She said flushing. I don't know why but I got the feeling that she's flirting with me. Either that or it's just me.

"Argh! Can you get off my back now, I have too much weight to hold on for long!" Without any hesitation she got off me and felt the weight all gone. I sat down as my legs were dead.

"Thanks." Then something struck me… a set of lips touched my cheek. I looked over to Lucy with the calmest face possible. She was just standing right there, giggling and deep red.

[Your welcome. If you need me, I'll be in the tent] She pointed to the tent.

[Bye…] She said still, presumably, wearing her blush. I stood in awe and what just happened.

"I just… got… kissed… by… Lucy…" I said quietly to myself. I touched the cheek where she left her mark. I was on the verge of passing WAS flirting with me!

I don't know how to feel about this. I had fainted from that point on.

-Lucy-

Oh yes! I just kissed him! I feel so proud of myself! I just… hope he knows how I feel about him. I was in the tent and sat down getting my excitement out.

"YES!" I shrieked. Shortly after that Janus and Brianna came through the opening.

"What happened to Daniel?" Brianna asked.

"What happened to him?" I asked

"He looked like he's gone insane, he fainted." Janus said. Oh boy.

"What? All I did was kiss him on the cheek, how could he just faint from that?" I said growing red again.

"OH you kissed him! On the cheek though, but a kiss nonetheless! I feel so happy for you Lucy!" Brianna said jumping towards me to give an embrace.

{Well… most likely Daniel couldn't analyze the situation, what happened and stuff like that. He simply got to filled up with emotion and anxiety.} Janus explained.

"I'll go check on him just to see if he's ok." Brianna let go off me, I got up to check out on Daniel. I just hope, hope, hope, he likes me back.

As soon as I got through the opening I saw Daniel coming towards the tent, the sun setting behind him, giving a resemblance of angels wings. I looked in astonishment. He stopped in front of me

"Oh hey there Lucy. I… was… just thinking… about what… you did." He said playing with his fingers.

"I came to the conclusion that… you _love_ me. Am I correct?" He asked nervously. So he does know. I grew so red that I looked like I was gonna use Flamethrower.

"Y-y-y-yes. You're r-r-right." I stuttered. I'm getting nervous, ready for what he's going to say. But I'm hoping to Arceus that he approves this. He looked at me dead straight. He then gave me a smile.

"I'll be more than happy to love you back." He said. I was in pure bliss. He said it! I jumped towards him, tackling him to the ground.

"Woah! Calm down Lu-" I caught him off as I smothered myself with his lips. I was just in pure bliss, there's no way of describing how happy I am. We twisted our tongues in pleasure. I then parted panting, redder than a burning fire.

"I love you Daniel."

"I love you too, Lucy." I nuzzled him, when were still on the ground. I saw him look to the tent.

"H-hey! Get back in the tent! Nothing to see here!" He said to a snickering Riolu in the tent.

"You know Lucy, I didn't know you would take things this fast. But you did."

"Well, I just couldn't wait."

"Well, at least it worked right?" He said stroking my cheek.

"Yes! Of course!"

"Well… I think it would be better to do this tomorrow… and off the ground." He said to me. I laughed and got off him.

"Yeah, let's get back to the tent and sleep." He got up, our hands entwined with each other. The fighting type was still snickering.

"You didn't see anything Brianna!" Daniel said playfully, he's just so cute when he's flustered. Brianna caught her breathe.

"Ohh I saw it all." She said in a playful way.

"OH why don't you. Get over here!" Daniel said tackling Brianna lightly, laughing. They were just playing around with each other.

"You better take back what you said or I'll do it!" Daniel said

"Never!" Brianna said cheerily with a smile.

"You asked for it!" He said and then started tickling

the fighting type's stomach. She started laughing hysterically. I just watched and didn't interfere with their little funtime.

"Please! Stop!" Brianna said between laughs still laughing.

"Not until you admit defeat! And refrain from what you've said!" He said still tickling her. He then intensified it.

"ALRIGHT! Alright! I didn't see anything! I surrender!" She said laughing. Daniel then stopped and petted her.

"Good girl. I knew you would cooperate." He said. Brianna yawned. Daniel chuckled at this.

"Alright, I think it's time to hit they hay." He said putting Brianna in her sleeping bag and pulling up the blanket. I was still by the entrance watching him dreamfully.

"Lucy," He said snapping me back into reality. I saw him on the bed gesturing me to sleep next to him. Without any need of motivation I jumped right next to him.

"Goodnight, Lucy. I love you." He said. His loving words gave blush.

"I love you too. Goodnight."

Morning

-Daniel-

I was awakening with the same warm feeling around my chest and neck. I always wake up earlier than everyone else, but compared to other people I'm a sleeper. When I went out to the tent without waking up anyone, there are people already awake and some passing trainers that came from who knows where. I was enjoying the cool morning air and the sun's orange glow.

While being early and enjoying the morning air, I think it would be great to find some breakfast for the team. I checked to see them still sound asleep, and Lucy just sleeping cutely hugging the pillow as if it were me. I chuckled a little bit.

"Sleep tight Lucy, I'll just get breakfast." I said to her quietly. I left them there and went to Shalour. This isn't city-like as there are now tall buildings are anything like that, but it's understandable. I'm pretty sure it's because they didn't want to obscure the view of the ocean. Tall corporate buildings will ruin the serene flair the place gives. I walked on the stone path with some people greeting me passing by.

Couple of minutes

-Lucy-

I awaken. But no handsome pillow by my side.

( _Where could Daniel have gone?_ ) I see the same sight of a sleeping Riolu and a meditating Kadabra. I rubbed my sleepy eyes to wake myself up. I got up and did some stretches. I want to know where he went. I went out of the tent and looked to the city. The sunlight shining at the horizon with the waters making a shimmering reflection. I looked to the city, and I'm sure he went there. So I walked out of the tent towards Shalour, leaving the rest in the tent.

I passed by a few people and some questioning stares. It looks like they haven't seen a pokemon without a trainer walk in the city. There isn't a lot of people here which is good, so not a lot of people notice me.

I kept looking and found myself lost in the city. It looked small from far away but if you get careless you will get lost in the city, especially if you aren't familiar with your surroundings. I started to get nervous with some watching me. Then I saw a couple of guys come up to me.

"Hey there. Are you lost?" One of them asked, flashing a smile. I feel like I shouldn't trust them, but they're in the city and know there way around it so. I couldn't find Daniel. I gave a nod. The 2 looked at each other and gave a nod.

"Follow us and we'll help you out. We're gonna go for a short cut." He said gesturing me to follow them. I was behind them but not too close. On some occasions they eyeball me, as to check if I was still there. We came up to a building and a opening between them.

"This is the short cut. It will cut through the crowded streets and you'll be out in no time. We'll guide you through." The other man said. They went in first and I followed. We walked straight for a few minutes and made some turns. Then they cut a corner and they were out of my sight for a few seconds. I kept walking and I was met with a wall, a dead end. The 2 guys then appeared behind me. They lured me into a trap. I took a defensive stance.

"Hey don't worry, we won't hurt you." He said getting out a familiar red and white ball. "If you let us capture you that is." He said giving me a sinister grin. He threw it, but it didn't hit me. A force field or something blocked it and it returned safely in his hands.

"Huh, looks like you have a trainer. Even better." The other man said. He then got up me and grabbed my arms.

"HELLP! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!" I screamed to the top of my lungs. They covered up my muzzle with my hands, making me speechless.

"Stupid pokemon, you know no one can understand your words right? No one will come and save you." He said put my arms behind my back and crossed them, as if they were gonna lock them.

"Let's go." I struggled but they were too strong. The other man has my muzzle covered rendering my fire breathe useless. Then I heard footsteps resonating within the building's walls. Sounds like running. I tried to scream but all that came out were muffled. Then I suddenly got hit in the face.

"Shut it!" He said. This time he let go of my muzzle, but I didn't dare to speak. I don't want to get hurt.

"HEY!" I heard. Their heads snapped to the direction of a familiar silhouette. A toned body and average stature.

"Daniel…" I said weakly. I got hit again…

-Daniel-

"I said shut it!" He said angrily. I saw him as he punched Lucy, and her head hanging. I got aggravated at that point. No one, and I say this truly, no one touches my pokemon like that, especially Lucy.

"You… don't touch… my pokemon!" I said with fists vibrating.

"Well then what are you gonna do about it… kid?" He said seemingly bluffing. I wasn't too far, just a couple of feet in front of them. I then made my first move. I ran towards them as I drew my fist. The man that punched Lucy was met with a cold hard punch on his nose, stunning him. He fell back as he covered his now bleeding nose. The second man let go of Lucy and swung one at me. I side stepped to the right and did a right hook to the side of his face. His punch just grazed my by the ear as I heard it whistle. The man was knocked out as he went limp and fell to the floor. The other one is still groaning on the ground, covering his nose. I came up towards him, fists still clenched.

"Here's a message for you." I said coming a little closer to his face.

"Don't mess with me or my pokemon." I said coldly and slowly.

"I'm hoping this gets across to your friend too." I said lastly, leaving him for dead. I got up to Lucy and see the damage that bastard has done to her. Her face is still as beautiful as ever, but with a bruise on her left side of her muzzle. She's still breathing, but knocked out cold. I picked her up and started trotting to the pokemon center.

Reaching the pokemon center

"Nurse Joy! I need help!" I said to her as I blasted through the doors with Lucy still in my arms.

"Oh no! Chansey!" She called them out. A pair of Chanseys came out of nowhere with a stretcher. I laid Lucy down slowly and carefully and let her be in the operating room. They disappeared and the sign with a syringe lighted up.

"We'll help your pokemon get better."

"Thanks. Can you get Officer Jenny in here, I need to explain what happened here." I said to her. Nurse Joy gave a nod and got a telephone and rung the officer. I heard a motorcycle pull up outside and a blue clad officer came out with a trusty Growlithe partner.

"What's the problem?" She said

"I have things to explain." I said to her.

After explaining

It took a while but she got the idea of what happened. I told her that when I got physical with them I did it in the name of self defense, even though I was the one that initiated the fight, they just fueled my anger as they were hitting Lucy. She questioned me how this all started, and all I could say was I don't know. I was just getting breakfast, which was taking a long time, then I just heard Lucy screaming. I busted through the door. I followed where the sound came from and found them.

"Where are they know?"

"They're in a alleyway between a restaurant and a residential building. I'm pretty sure those… thugs are still there." I said to her, trying to find a "nice" way of describing those bastards.

"Ok, I'll go there to conduct an investigation and I'll be back. Come one Growlithe! Let's go apprehend some criminals!" She said cheerily.

[Sure thing Officer Jenny!] He said. They left with sirens blaring through the streets of Shalour. I have to check on the rest, if this happened here, I gotta be sure the rest are safe.

"Nurse Joy, I'll be right back, I gotta go check on something." I said and left the door. I ran casually to my tent. Somehow it's still morning with most of the sun out of the horizon, but still that orange tinge to it. I reached the tent to see nothing in around it. I started running harder and got inside to see the 2 are still sleeping. I sighed in relief that they're safe and sound.

"Hey…" I said shaking Brianna. "Hey Brianna wake up…" I said to her quietly. She rolled to her back and groaned. She slowly opened her eyes.

[What is it? Where's Lucy?] She said looking around.

"That's the thing, we gotta go check on her, I came here to see if you guys are safe." I said.

[What happened?]

"I'll explain on the way, but we have to go now." I told her in a urgent manner. She got up and ready.

"Janus… wake up." I said. He didn't move a single muscle.

"Janus… we gotta go." I said. He's inanimate. I thought Abra's sleep a lot, but apparently Janus is the odd one out as he is a Kadabra that sleeps more than a Abra. I'll just let him be and let him have his sleep.

"Well Brianna, looks like he's out cold."

[Yeah. Let's go to Lucy now!] She said.

"Right! Let's go!" I said running with the Riolu close by. For a under evolved pokemon, she's quite fast.

( _I wonder how fast she will be if she evolves into a Lucario…_ ) I just thought up of her being a Lucario and, compared to my speed, she's like as fast as a Pidgeot at full speed.

( _Would be interesting to see._ ) I said. In little time we reached the pokemon center, and just in time too.

"Oh good! Your back. You can go see your pokemon now." She said. Already out of breathe I ran through the door to check on Lucy, forgetting to thank Nurse Joy for the help. I skimmed pass through a pair of Chanseys and blasted through the doors to see Lucy lying the bed. Still beautiful as ever. I sighed again in full relief that she's fine. I saw a guest seat next to her bed and sat on it, arms hanging and body limp. I was sweating a lot and felt quite hot, but the room was air conditioned so I felt cold as soon as I came in. I took my time to catch my breathe.

[Daniel…] Brianna got on my lap to take a breather.

[What happened to Lucy?] She looked to me while on my lap.

"Long story short, she was abducted and I rescued her." I said trying to keep it short and sweet. She gasped

[Can you tell me more!?]

After a while

I see her face in awe and distraught.

[Those people! I should've came with her and protected her!]

"Apparently you were still sleeping, you're just such a heavy sleeper."

[I'm not!] She said her arms crossed.

"Oh really? Then how come when I came in, you were still snoozing?"

[I was just really tired!] She said denying it all.

"Uh huh, sure…" I said in a sarcastic tone. I suddenly heard groaning to my left. We stood silently as we wait for Lucy to come back…

 **Ok done. I'm so sorry this took too long. If you haven't noticed this hasn't been updated for more or less 2 months now. And I was mostly working on other stories, which why it was on hold. But the amount of views from this one story alone is phenomenal. If you're wondering how many views since I typed this story, let's say it's nearing it's 10k special. Just looking back on how much this has grown is awesome, so I'll keep it up on this story a lot. But that doesn't mean it'll be on hold a few times.**

 **You know what to expect soon, chapters, chapters, hiatus, new stories and what not. So anyway see you readers, until the next chapter of my stories. See ya!**

 **P.S By the way, tell me if that scene was ok, cheap, intense, etc. so I can work on it. This goes both for the action scene and the part when they discovered they're love for each other.**


	8. NOT A CHAPTER read message

**Now I'm really sorry you were expecting a chapter here. But I'm addressing that I'll just be renewing this story.**

 **I'm gonna start fresh from the start with the story.**

 **I'll still keep to the idea of this story crossing over with another story and stuff like that, I'll just reboot it, like DC's New 52, retyping from the start to make things easier. I don't know why but, this story has a lot of pressure on me. Maybe it's because it's my first story and most successful story? The plot required to make it good? The amount I have grown in typing, sticking to my old writing style for this story or a new one? The amount of time I dedicate to make this story as good as it can be? You can pick the reasons yourself. I just had so much weight with this story I was about to just scrap this…**

 **Entirely.**

 **But I couldn't as I had this deep connection to it, as it's my first and most successful story so many views despite the lack of updates, and outdated beginning.** **Seriously this story already had 1099 views this January. Total views since release is already nearing the 15k mark! Just wow. Not even the second most succesful story is even close to the 10k mark. Let's just say the second story has 1/3 of the amount of views for this one. 1/3! I knew I couldn't let it disappear like that so I thought of just renewing it.** **I just couldn't get rid of it as it's my flagship story in my fanfic career. I just didn't see a good flow from past to the present, it was just rough and sudden. I'm still gonna keep it in here for those who want that nostalgia and memories, or something, tingling through their bodies.**

 **So final verdict? The original idea will be renewed and refreshed so I can make it easier for me to type and maybe better for you those out there.**

 **P.S. I'm pretty sure some of you are tired of me making these sudden changes and updates that come out of nowhere like a FNAF jumpscare, but it's just how I roll. If I have to make changes for the better I will make them, such as focusing only on Pokemon stories then focusing on not just Pokemon but something else that I like, for example RWBY. That was a big step and made things so much easier for me as I can let all my creative steam out. This is one of those changes that I'm willing to make.**

 **I apologize if I ramble too much and come in and out of this site at unexpected times, again life gets me down sometimes. Seems cliche I know but you don't know who I am and how I live so take this message with a grain of salt.**

 **Addressing this change, I will be changing things of course. And one thing sure to change is the name as I'm thinking of a name that would fit the character better.**

 **Don't like the change? Well just stick to the old and ramble to me how much you hate the new and still love the original. But hey life's fickle, and the Internet is more so. I don't know how well this will work, but I have hope it will be better.**

 **So ciao everybody see you another time.**


End file.
